


Take A Break

by thesassassin



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Backupsmore University, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Seduction, college gays, tricked into sleep by backrubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 03:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8312038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesassassin/pseuds/thesassassin
Summary: Ford needs sleep.





	

Fiddleford looks at the clock and heaves a sigh. It's so late it's early, and he figures he's probably not going to get sleep any time soon. Especially with Ford still up doing homework. Rooming with his boyfriend has plenty of advantages, but the man is not a quiet studier, and between the pen clicking and the mumbling equations under his breath, Fiddleford hasn't been able to get a wink of sleep all night. Come to think of it, he isn't sure when the last time _Ford_ got any sleep, either. He's been working on a lab for what feels like the entire weekend, without breaks, and even though they're in the same room Fiddleford misses him.  
"Ford, you should sleep."  
"I'm almost done, I just need to crunch a few numbers and finish this cryptid sketch."  
"You were 'almost done' three hours ago. And that's not a cryptid, it's just that frosh kid who's always drinking orange soda in the library."  
"Actually, the Orange Soda Freshman meets all the criteria for a cryptid as laid out in Doctor Inepta's _Discussion of Unexplainable Flora and Fauna_!" Ford holds up his drawing with a manic grin. "The Orange Soda Freshmean has been sighted many times by multiple witnesses, but-"  
"Ford. It's five in the _goddamn_ morning." Fiddleford would laugh at the absurdity of the subject matter and Ford's earnestness if he weren't so tired. "You've been working for ten straight hours. Have you even slept in the past couple days?" Ford's guilty silence is enough of an answer. "Seriously, go the fuck to sleep."  
"I'll sleep when my lab's done," Ford retorts, turning back to his work. Fiddleford sighs. His boyfriend is utterly unreasonable when it comes to things like food and rest. It's time to play dirty.  
"Ford, darlin', come to bed," he tries, pitching his voice low and seductive. "It's awful lonely here without you, baby..."  
"I know what you're doing, Fidds, and it's not going to work." Fiddleford bites his lip, frowning. Usually, some pet names and innuendo is enough to lure Ford to sleep, but it would seem tonight calls for more drastic measures.      
He gets out of bed and pads over to Ford's desk, stopping when he's close enough to rub Ford's shoulders, working his fingers into a knot of tension at the nape of Ford's neck. Ford shivers.  
"Fidds," he sighs. "I really have to...have to work-" he trails off, breath hitching as Fiddleford leans even closer.  
"You can take a study break, can't you?" he breathes into Ford's ear.  
"I-I guess it can't hurt."  
Fiddleford continues to massage Ford's shoulders while kissing his neck, drawing out a stream of breathy moans from him.  
"That's right. You deserve to relax a little, gorgeous."  
Ford finally puts down his pencil with a sigh. "Okay. Just for a little while, though."  
"Good."  
Ford turns to meet Fiddleford's lips with his own. Fiddleford lets himself revel in the familiar comfort of Ford's mouth, in the taste of his lips and the glide of his tongue, before trying to pull Ford to his feet. Ford stands willingly and lets Fiddleford lead him to his bed. They tumble onto the mattress and he kisses Ford hard, keeping him in place with a knee on either side of his thighs. Ford is breathing heavily when they come up for air.  
"Fidds..." he moans and grinds his hips against Fiddleford's. Fiddleford pulls away except for his hands, which are pinning Ford's wrists to the bed.  
"Ah, ah. It's time for sleep."  
Ford whines and leans up to try and kiss him. Fiddleford grins. "My alarm's set for 8 o'clock. It'll just be a few hours, and then you can get back to work."  
Ford twines his fingers with Fiddleford's and gives him an enticing look. "What if I don't want to get back to work?"  
Fiddleford does his best to keep his breathing steady. "Then we can do anything you want, darlin'." Ford's eyes darken and his gaze turns lustful, and Fiddleford considers it a real tragedy that he has to stop straddling Ford in order to pull the blankets over both of them, but it's for the greater good. " _After_ you sleep."  
"You're a dirty trickster," Ford says, but his eyes are already drifting closed. Fiddleford wraps himself around Ford as tightly as he can; partly to make sure ford won't sneak off and start studying again, but mostly because he can't remember the last time they slept together like this. It's been a while since they've had sex, too, but this casual intimacy, the way he can feel ford's chest rising and falling under his hands, this is something far more precious.


End file.
